yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
Kim Richards
Kim Richards '''(born 15 December 1984), under the username '''Nanosounds, used to be an editor for the Yogscast, but has swapped to a YouTube content producer. She set up a YouTube channel under the name YogscastKim, with 25,000 subscribers before any videos were released. Her first videos went up on May 23, 2013, to an already large following, which lead to a quick gain and rapidly turned into a huge fan base. Alongside game commentary, Kim also acts as the Yogscast's reporter in the field with Hannah for events such as E3, Gamescom and PAX. She and Hannah also go out to interview game developers during these events. Yogscast.com Summary Kim joined the Yogscast as a video editor, but coming from a presenting background, she was soon allowed in front of the camera again. Armed with her trusty Totoro, a bowl of noodles and an ever changing accent, Kim’s continuing mission is to seek out new videogames and boldly go where no Pokemon has gone before. Current Series *KIMPRESSIONS! *FRIGHT NIGHT *Check Point *YOGSKIM SPECIAL *Kim Plays! *Flux Buddies with Duncan *Nano's Village *Alien Isolation /w Kim and Hannah Links *YogscastKim *Facebook *Twitter *Tumblr Trivia *She is Malaysian, as she celebrates Merdeka Day, but her accents differ from time to time, depending on who she has been around, who she is recording with and where she had been around the world *She was one of two notable editors in the Don't Starve challenge series by Lewis, Simon and Duncan, the other editor being TP Bates *She also appeared in the Hitman Absolution 'Bloopers' video-revealing that she was part of the filming crew *Kim has met celebrities such as professional wrestlers Mick|Foley, CM Punk, Daniel Bryan, Jerry Lawlerand Zack Ryder *According to Teutron, Kim is the stunt double for Simon. "It's remarkable how much she looks like a dwarf if you put a beard and helmet on her. Her continued performance was so good that it was decided to give her a go at making her own content. She's 1 inch away from being legally classified as a midget, but what she lacks in height, she's got plenty of in heart and spirit" *She has an account on this wiki: NanoSounds *She has a Reddit account here: nanosounds *Kim was first seen by Yognau(gh)ts on Martyn's livestream for the Xbox Reveal on May 21st *Kim is dyslexic, as revealed by Martyn during his livestream *She has been known to enjoy games with a Wild West genre *She once grew pumpkins *She often does LP's on her PS3 *Kim tried to explain to Simon everything about the new PS4, but she was unimpressed with his custom PS3 controller *It is rumored that Kim is Strawfingers, from Sjin's Feed The World series *She likes to farm IRL and makes strawberry jam from the strawberries she grows *She tends to be the only member of the Yogscast to use the default Minecraft texture pack during group challenges or events when everyone else is typically using the same custom texture pack, Sphax PureBD Craft *She is exactly 5 feet tall (152cm) *Kim was born in England to an English father and a Chinese-Malaysian mother, straight after being born, her mother took her back to Malaysia *She has lived in Penang, Stavanger, Aberdeen, Falkirk, Hull, Venezuela, Colombia, Shanghai, Milton Keynes, Liverpool and Bath (in that order) *In her free time, Kim grows vegetables, reads comics, watches horror movies, looks at red pandas, goes to the gym, does roller derby and obsesses over Benedict Cumberbatch *Her favorite four game series are Final Fantasy, Legend of Zelda, Persona and Silent Hill *She speaks English, French, Spanish, Japanese (badly), Mandarin and Hokkien *As of now, her new role in the Yogscast is to be Simon's dream Corgi, Mandrew, after Simon bought her a dog costume *She was the winner of the 2013 Yogscast Pumpkin Carving Contest *According to Sjin and Duncan, Kim smells like old leather *Her birthday is December 15 *Her five favorite games of 2013 in descending order were 5. Final Fantasy XIV A Realm Reborn, 4. Animal Crossing New Leaf, 3. The Last Of Us, 2. Ni No Kuni Wrath of the White Witch and 1. Legend of Zelda a Link Between Worlds *Kim has an (unholy) crush on Benedict Cumberbatch, as discovered in Hannah and her's Sherlock the Network series. *She has a degree in sound engineering from the Liverpool Institute of Performing Arts *She is lactose intolerant, as revealed during her Octodad: Dadliest Catch LP with Duncan *She was a guest of The Shaft on episode 173. *During her Nosgoth livestream, Kim stated that she's so used to using controllers instead of keyboard and mouse due to her playing games on consoles far more than PC that is uses a controller for both PC games and console as well. *For the multiple times that Simon made fun of Kim and her alter-ego of Mandrew and more specifically for hugging and rubbing her during the Crazy Taxi City Rush video after donning the Mandrew onesie, she was the one to pour an ice-filled bucket of water over him during the ALS Ice Bucket challenge (as well as a bucket of Jaffa Cakes beforehand). *Kim's alter-ego, Mandrew was actually added into the iOS mobile game, Crazy Taxi City Rush as a playable character. *Kim has had laser eye surgery as told by Sjin in the fifth episode with Sjin of Nano's Nook. This makes her the second member of the Yogscast to have had laser eye surgery, along with Lewis. *As mentioned by Kim herself during the first episode of her Fantasy Life series, her hair used to dyed bright red. *Kim has a half-brother as mentioned in the 6th episode of Nano's Nook. * Kim has her own site, which redirects to her page on the Yogscast website, yogscast.kim. * As said in Part 1 of Neverending Nightmares, Kim went to a Christian school and studied Latin. Quotes The page, Kim Richards Quotes, contains all of Kim's most notable quotes. *"Yer mum." *"Up yer bum." *"I have hairy balls" *"Boom head shot" *"Just put a plaster on it..." *"Still better than Justin Bieber" *"Uhh... We have noodles!" *"What's with all these explosive red barrels?" *"Jiminy cricket" *"Hooplah!" *"Bling bling bling!" *"Ahhhhhhhhhh, Sjin help!" *"Get him, get him, get him!" *"Yip!" *"Turps you forgot to put pants on again." *"Why Sjin, Why!" *"My 'Drew don't come cheap!" *"Totoro is a cruel master. A cruel, furry master." *"Ohhhhhh dear." * Kubumbo! Go To (Too? Two?)! * "Poke him like it's facebook!" * "That's tight like Benedict's Cumbersnatch." * "DUNCAN!" * "If I can fix a scientist, I can fix a walrus!" * "I'm doing the cat" * "This is the worst!" * "Because Size Matters!" Gallery Yckim.png|Kim's first Yogscast avatar. YOGSCASTKim2.png|Kim's second Yogscast avatar. KimSkin|Kim's Minecraft skin. Kimick.jpg|Kim with Mick Foley Kimpunk.jpg|Kim with CM Punk martynandkim.png|Martyn and Kim streaming before the Xbox Reveal BannerKim.png|Kim's original Youtube Banner. KimBanner.png|Kim's current Youtube Banner. KimSurvivalWeapon.jpg|Kim with her apocalypse weapon BR7d68-CQAITkRo.jpg|Kim and Jerry Lawler BR7eNJpCMAAdLMg.jpg|Kim and Steve Austin tumblr_mqzcnrWpva1rhrpqmo2_500.gif|Kim goofing off (Click me) kim-corgi.png|Kim on 'Mandrew duty' WaterColourKim.jpg|A watercolour painting of Kim. Kim Fox.png|A picture of a Red Panda that Kim showed on her stream whilst restarting Nosgoth. Kim.jpg|Kim as she appears in the new Diggy Diggy Hole Simon Jaffa Shower.png|Kim giving Simon a nice shower of Jaffa Cakes Simon Ice Bucket.png|Kim pouring ice-filled water over Simon for the ALS Ice Bucket Challenge HNI 0071.JPG|A recreation of Kim's Mii in Zoey's Tomodachi Life series HNI 0068.JPG|QR code for said Mii References Category:People Category:Yogscast Category:Characters Category:Kim Richards Category:Editors Category:Staff Category:Yogcraft Category:Yogscast Pets